Llegó el momento de decir Adiós
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: A veces hay situaciones que aparecen de improvisto. Y cuando no hay vuelta atrás, palabras de aliento son lo único que podemos decir. Cuando sabemos que se viene un final, no nos queda más que resignación. OneShot, Akuroku, Shonen Ai.


Tenía ganas de hacer algo en primera persona. Y como siempre hago cosas tristes, dramáticas y corta venas, pues eso es lo que hice ahora :) No es una carta, es un "diálogo" o monólogo antes de partir. ¿A donde? No lo sé o.o

_**Misc:** Los personajes (algunos no tan explícitos) no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Sqare Enix, y Disney o_O :)_

Pues, como siempre, Maaya Sakamoto es mi fuente de inspiración, aunque también disfruté un poco de música instrumental de David Lanz.

* * *

Escucha: olvida lo que te dije la última vez. Y es que fue sin ninguna mala intención. Pero es necesario que ahora lo sepas y que puedas entenderlo con claridad para que, en un futuro, no sea una carga demasiado grande para ti. Aún eres demasiado joven y no quiero hacerte responsable por esto, ni mucho menos que te sientas comprometido conmigo.

Para ti quiero un mundo mejor. Que encuentres a una mujer que te quiera y que tú la quieras. Que tengas a quien proteger y cuidar de todos los males. Con quien puedas superar todos esos obstáculos que te pone la vida.

Pero, para eso, debes escuchar tranquilamente y dejarme terminar.

No quiero ser una carga. Tampoco quiero ser un trauma, una pesadilla, un mal pasado o una herida. Si quieres conservarme aquí, en tu corazón, entonces mantén los buenos momentos y olvida esta despedida. Sin embargo, no puedo pedirte que dejes de amarme, porque tampoco quiero eso.

Sí tienes que abrirte a otras posibilidades en tu vida y no guardarte en esa coraza que sueles crear por temor a ser herido, porque lo serás muchas veces. Y todas esas veces tendrás que ser fuerte. Ahora te estoy hiriendo. Puedo notarlo por el brillo en tus ojos que más bien parecen pequeñas gotas de cristal líquido que se almacenan en tus párpados.

Puedes botar esas gotas. Por mí no hay problema en que lo hagas. Muchas veces compartimos esa misma sensación. Ahora te toca a ti solo, porque yo ya me resigné y no puedo derramar ni una lágrima más, ya que no estoy arrepentido de tomar esta decisión. Y tú no puedes hacerme retroceder ahora que todo está previsto. Las últimas páginas de este libro al que llamamos vida están siendo escritas, y nada podrá borrar las últimas palabras y su punto final.

Estoy tranquilo. Sé que estarás bien después que me vaya. Solo tienes que confiar en mí y en lo que tu corazón dicte en un futuro. Escúchate a ti mismo y no vuelvas a cegarte en un deseo único. Yo sé que puedes prosperar y ser alguien en la vida. ¡Aún eres un adolescente! Tienes todo un pizarrón que escribir, un camino que construir y recorrer. Yo ya te he acompañado bastante, y te he ayudado a crear un camino sin piedras que puedan molestarte.

Si, lo sé. Me estoy contradiciendo al decir esto. Pero ese no es un obstáculo para ti, solo es el final para mí, por lo que no podemos compartirlo. No puedo ser tan egoísta y marcar tus límites, porque sé que aún puedes continuar.

Llora si así lo deseas. Has estado aguantando esas lágrimas bastante ya. Estas conmigo, puedes hacerlo. No me reiré. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ya te lo dije: no puedo acompañarte en éste pesar. Y quiero que después estés tranquilo. Me lo tienes que prometer, sino me iré muy triste y no es lo que deseo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Así me gusta; todo un hombre ya. Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has crecido en este tiempo que llevamos juntos.

¡Pero no te pongas así! ¿Fue lo que dije? ¡Vamos! Que no es el fin del mundo. Al menos para ti no lo es, debes estar calmado. Así que respira hondo y luego vota todas esas tensiones.

Me gusta verte sonreír. ¿Alguna vez te dije que tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa? Siempre me gustó eso de ti, además de tu carácter frío y tierno a la vez. Te hace ser un sujeto inesperado, lo cual me hace mucha gracia. ¡Y ahora te sonrojas! Eres un tipo muy divertido ¿eh? Jamás me aburrí de estar junto a ti. Y estoy agradecido de haberte conocido en esta vida. Roxas, no cambies nunca. Hazme ese favor.

Seca tus lágrimas, amigo. Ya no es necesario llorar. Si continuas así me harás llorar a mí y no quiero. Llórame cuando no esté en este mundo, pero también sonríeme cuando esté en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. Nada de amarguras, que te estaré vigilando allá arriba y no me hará feliz verte así por mi culpa.

Haz como yo lo he hecho siempre: a pesar de las dificultades, sonríele a la vida y verás cómo todo se hace mucho más fácil y llevadero. Por eso siempre viste un rostro alegre, aunque no lo estuviera, porque creo que es la mejor forma de poder avanzar. Así que tú haz lo mismo. Ahora si te doy permiso para que me imites, ¡pero no agarres mis malas costumbres, que esas te causarán problemas grandes!

¿Ves? Estás sonriendo de nuevo. ¿Acaso te ríes de lo que digo? Te estás burlando de mí a estas alturas de la vida… Aún eres un niño inocente. Pero ya crecerás. Espero que esto te ayude a subir un peldaño más.

Ya me empezaba a extrañar que no me hayas abrazado. Pero por fin puedes dejar de lado esas barreras y te permites caer en mis brazos.

Estas temblando, pero no de frío. Tu piel es cálida y muy suave. ¿Tienes miedo, Roxas? Porque yo si lo tengo. Estoy asustado por no saber lo que vendrá ahora. Pero estaré bien. Confía en mí.

Estas llorando de nuevo. Lo sé. Sentí una de tus lágrimas en mi brazo. No me hagas esto, por favor, que yo también estoy empezando a sentir mis ojos bastante húmedos ahora. No quiero llorar, Roxas. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No quiero llorar!

¿Tienes que ser tan insistente? Ya lo lograste, me hiciste derramar lágrimas. Pero está bien, no te enojes, que de todas formas tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no contigo al frente. Es mi afán de demostrarme fuerte para que no sientas que soy un debilucho que no puede protegerte.

¿Lo hice bien? Dime Roxas: ¿logré protegerte? Lo seguiré haciendo aunque tú no puedas verme. Tan solo tienes que sentirlo.

Ahora vete. Que ya es tarde y la hora pasa demasiado rápido. No es necesario que te quedes. La verdad es que quiero estar solo esperando el momento. Vete y déjame solo. Sabrás el momento de mi partida. Estoy seguro de que sentirás el lazo que nos une rompiéndose, aunque puedes mantener, al menos, unas pocas hebras que me sostengan.

Nunca te olvidaré, Roxas. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Me encargaré de que eso siga igual. Este loco pelirrojo siempre en tu mente y corazón.

* * *

Es bastante corto. Si, muy corto. Pero era la idea. Cuando estás a punto de morir, no creo que sea mucho lo que se hable, más que palabras de aliento para la otra persona que, en este caso, parece ser un poco terca (lo siento Roxas u.u) Y siempre haciendo sufrir a mi personaje favorito xD pero en fin, disfruto escribiendo cosas de este estilo. Quizás porque tengo ganas de decirselo a alguien, sin la necesidad de morirme. O tengo sentimientos ocultos que los libero cuando escribo o.o

Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa. No sé si hacer uno por parte de Roxas u.u tengo que evaluarlo aún. Aunque sería bastante interesante.


End file.
